


And I've been a fool and I've been blind. I can never leave the past behind

by GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver



Series: Poetry Series [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver/pseuds/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is trying to escape the past but it sometimes comes back to haunt her. </p><p>Written in poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I've been a fool and I've been blind. I can never leave the past behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Title is a line from Florence + the Machine's Shake it out. I love Florence + the Machine.  
> (starlitdaydreams, I remember on one of the comments that I wrote, asking if the title of Never let me go was from Florence + the machine and you replied yeah and that you like Florence + the machine so I am hoping you like Shake it out as well).
> 
> The song, in case you haven't heard it, I feel is about someone who is trying to escape the past but keeps getting pulled back into it (in my opinion anyway).

**And I've been a fool and I've been blind. I can never leave the past behind**

 

The oncoming storm, they'd said. 

He ripped through civilizations  

Leaving ruins and thousands dead  

Those were the stories she got told before bed.

And during the day, she was reminded that the enemy  

Was the one who cruelly deprived her of her family. 

Therefore, she needed to: train relentlessly; 

obey blindly and kill him mercilessly! 

 

Sometimes when: she lay beside him; he held her  

or when they ran together, 

those shadowy times and thoughts bleated through  

sucking away her happiness and leaving dejection in its place. 

She desperately tried to fight away the feeling.

She'd remind herself she was no longer a pawn in someone else's game; 

That she was cared for, loved happy and free.  

Her Doctor wasn't the enemy at all; he was funny,  

her saviour and all she ever wanted. 

 

But eventually, even her certainty would be poisoned too.

What if she was just so easy to fool ?

What if Doctor, whom she loved blindly and fervently,

Was subtly conditioning, training and manipulating her to?  

She'd try to dispel the horrible thoughts,

but the ghouls and ghost from the past  

Would dance around her and taunt her till at last  

Discerning the truth from lies and past from present was confusing  

 

But even in the darkest hour, rendered confused and lost 

By her sometimes venomous thoughts, he'd hold her tight  

And all of a sudden, she'd be surrounded by light  

Clear to see that though troubled by the past, she was free 


End file.
